JUGANDO A LAS TACITAS DE TÉ
by LadyYuukiBlack
Summary: No era lo que esperabas. Sabías que aquella niña estaba loca. Lo sabías. Que estaba loca y que odiabas profundamente los lazos verdes sobre aquella cabeza rubia de pato que sus orgullosos padres tanto insistían en alabar. Lo sabías. Pero lo que no sabías es que podía llegar a ser tan mala. FemHarry;FemDraco.


**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A: Este es el ****primero**** de los one-shots Drarry que tengo pensado publicar en FF. No puedo deciros con exactitud cuántos serán, pues en mi mente no hay un número definido de estos, pero lo que sí puedo deciros es que formarán parte de un **_**ciclo**_** de fanfics cortos Fem!Harry y Fem!Draco. ¿El por qué? Esta semana, buscando por algo nuevo pero Drarry, me topé con un fic de este tipo y me maravilló el potencial narrativo y la carga emocional (sensual, erótica…) que este contenía. Por tanto y, si no estás muy costumbrado/a/e a este tipo de fics, te invito formalmente a que entres y les des una oportunidad.**

**Prometo haceros… **_**gozar**_** con la lectura.**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ONE-SHOT 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jugando a las tacitas de té**

No era lo que esperabas. Sabías que aquella niña _estaba_ loca. Lo sabías. Que estaba loca y que odiabas profundamente los lazos verdes sobre aquella cabeza rubia de pato que sus orgullosos padres tanto insistían en alabar. Lo sabías, como también sabías que en cuanto las otras niñas llegaran a la fiesta se haría la protagonista y que esta comenzaría a soltar por aquella _terrible-horrible_ boca de piñón todo cuanto quisiera y mucho más (palabras _tan_ pero que _tan_ horribles y feas que, de ser _ella_ quien las pronunciara, sus padres serían capaces de retirarle el postre durante toda una semana… _¡ugh!_).

_¡Gilipollas! ¡Cara-culo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tonta! ¡Pedo! Pppppppptttttrrzz… _(Sonido de pedorreta).

_Oghhh_… te estremeces con tan solo recordarlo. Pero, de hecho, es que tú realmente lo sabías. Sin embargo, para lo que no estabas preparada era para aquel nuevo nivel de perversión por su parte. ¿Cómo podía ser _tan_ mala? ¿Cómo había podido coger la muñeca preferida de Pansy y haberle arrancado la cabeza? ¡Para después untarla en nata y verterle té por encima! ¡Pero… se puede ser más malvada! Y en el fondo, es que _lo sabías_. Pero al mismo tiempo no. No esto.

-Malfoy, devuélvele la muñeca a Pansy-Intervino Harry, observando a la niña ensañándose con la pobre e indefensa muñeca, que ahora parecía una fregona de suelo hecha girones-AHORA.

-¿Y qué más Potter?-Contestó la princesa rubia, recolocándose un largo mechón de cabello con el lazo a medio caer tras su hombro derecho, por encima de su vestido igualmente verde-¿Vas a decírselo a madre si no lo hago o qué?-Provocó esta, sacándole la lengua y aplastando la cara de la inservible muñeca sobre otro de los pasteles de la mesa infantil.

_Buaaaaaaaaah… _Lloraba Pansy Parkinson, desconsolada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Es **mi** fiesta del té-Sonrió ella, aplastando el cuerpo de la muñeca sobre otro pastel recubierto en nata y subiéndose encima de la mesa. Ahora, para estupefacción de Harry, Draco se divertía pisoteando las pastas para el té y pateando los platitos de porcelana al suelo.

_CRASHHH CRASHHH CRASHHH _

Y Harry lo supo, mejor que nunca, más fuerte que nunca. Que aquella niña se las pagaría. Y que la odiaba. Y mucho. Aunque esperaba que mamá no la regañara por tales pensamientos. No si quería conservar su derecho a postre tras la cena… Así que se armó de valor, se recolocó rectas sus horquillas doradas a ambos lados del rostro, se subió las gafas por la nariz y… ¡Tachán!

_Jajá… _se rió Harry, de forma maliciosamente infantil.

-…-Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta, contemplando cómo su vestido favorito quedaba todo completamente mancillado por la porción de tarta de Harry, formando una 'O' con la boca que a la heredera de los Potter le supo a gloria y mucha, mucha justicia-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Chilló de pronto, tirando lo que quedaba de la muñeca al suelo y yendo tras la morena de ojos verdes-¡UGH, _TUS BABAS_, POTTER!-Siguió chillando, ahora completamente roja e histérica-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.

Y es que Harry lo sabía. Que se volvería loca ante tal hazaña. Y no por el manchurrón del caro y clásico vestido de niña mimada de Malfoy, sino porque sabía _cuánto odiaba _impregnarse de las babas de sus compañeras de juegos. ¡Lo odiaba! Así que salió corriendo. Y lo supo. También lo supo. Que aquella _terrible-horrible-odiosa-cara de cu_… nunca volvería a invitarle a una de esas fiestas del té en la vida.

¡En la vida!

_Bleeeeh_… le sacó la lengua, corriendo fuera de su alcance, siendo más rápida que ella gracias a sus sencillos pantalones vaqueros, aquellos que tanto adoraba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aunque en el fondo, no fue aquello lo más determinante para que Harry James Potter nunca, _nunca_ jamás, pisara la costosísima y lujosísima y fabulosa Mansión de los Malfoy. No. No fue la fallida, aunque divertidísima fiesta del té de Draco Lucius Malfoy lo que vetó su entrada para la eternidad en los edenes de los Malfoy. No. Fueron las ideas políticas de sus padres. Aunque en aquellos momentos… no lo entendiera. Harry se mordió los labios, nerviosa, subiéndose por el puente de la nariz aquellas gafas redondas que agrandaban sus ojos como los de un sapo bajo una lupa de aumento, mientras observaba y escuchaba la discusión con inquietud en el rostro.

-No puedo creer lo que estáis a punto de hacer-Espetó Lily Evans Potter, agitando su cabeza en completo desacuerdo, rechazo y desazón. Hablaba bajito, casi en susurros. Aunque unos muy, muy agresivos, como si su madre estuviera entre aterrada y enfadada por algo MUY grave.

Nunca antes la viste así y te preocupó cómo la cara de tu madre adquiría el color de la grana.

-¡YO no puedo creer lo que vosotros estáis a punto de hacer, Lily!-Espetó de vuelta la madre de la rubia pre-adolescente, que junto a Harry, los observaba discutir tras las cortinas del enorme comedor principal de la Mansión Malfoy-Debéis uniros a la Causa, antes de que sea tarde y…

-¡JAMÁS!-Alzó la voz la pelirroja mujer, enfrentándola como lo haría una leona cabreada-Ni se te ocurra sugerir algo semejante. Se helará el Infierno antes de que yo…

-¡Atended a razones, Potter, Evans!-Pidió Lucius Malfoy, apoyando a su mujer, con expresión de franco disgusto pintado en el rostro. Solía torcer su nariz y los labios cuando algo llegaba al extremo de asquearle. Y NADA asqueaba más al padre de la rubia princesa que un calcetín mal lavado por parte de los elfos de la casa. Así que… estaba enfadado _de verdad_.

-¡Has tomado la marca, Malfoy, has cavado tu tumba, la de tu mujer y la de tu hija! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No te das cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo!-Contestó James Potter, bufando con una gran frustración pintando su voz-ESE HOMBRE _**ES**_ UN ASESINO-Aclaró, colérico.

-NI SE TE OCURRA DESPRECIAR AL LORD, POTTER-Espetó el rubio, completamente iracundo-TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO. DEL PODER Y LA GRANDEZA DEL LORD. DEL HONOR Y DE LA GLORIA QUE NOS PUEDE TRAER SI LE SEGUIMOS FIELMENTE. SI LE RINDES PLEITESÍA NO IMPORTARÁ QUE…

-MI MUJER ES UNA NACIDA DE MUGGLES, ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HARÁ CON ELLA Y MI HIJA ESE POR QUIEN AHORA BEBES LO VIENTOS!-Exclamó James, perdiendo completamente los papeles.

Y así siguieron por mucho tiempo más. Hasta que al final y, debido, lógicamente, al desacuerdo entre ambas familias se rompió por completo las relaciones con los Malfoy. Junto a la morena pre-adolescente, pecosa y con el cabello completamente desordenado, una chica de la misma edad, rubia y de ojos grises, observaba la escena en completo silencio. A juzgar por la primera, _DEMASIADO_ callada, para su gusto. Entonces, giraste el rostro hacia ella y le susurraste…

-Malfoy…-Susurró, en voz muy baja-Eh, Malfoy…-Insistió, agarrándole de la manga de su jersey de cachemir gris y blanco, con borlas de perlas por el cuello-¡Draco!-La llamó, insistiendo.

La rubia giró el rostro y la miró, impertérrita, como si no escuchara, realmente. Harry parpadeó y tragó saliva, antes de pronunciarse de nuevo. Estaba seria. Muy seria. _Demasiado_ seria.

-Yo… ¿Estás…?-Quiso preguntar, siendo interrumpida por la rubia muchacha.

-Parece que ya no podremos volver a tomar el té-Murmuró, una larga mirada, atravesándola y clavándola en el sitio a través de aquellos ojos grises y aquellas pestañas largas y rubias-Es una pena, ¿no?

-¿Qué…?-Balbuceó Harry, confundida por la frase totalmente fuera de contexto de su "pseudo-ene-amiga" de la infancia-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?-Espetó ella, bajito, sin entender el motivo de semejante tontería.

-Digo-Volvió a decir, esta vez girando el rostro hacia la discusión entre sus progenitores-Que ya no podremos tomar el té nunca más-Murmuró, sin emoción en su tono-¿Es una pena, no crees Potter? Aunque así ya no tendré que soportar tus asquerosas babas de trol. Me pone enferma.

Harry la miró durante mucho tiempo, confusa, intentando comprender cómo funcionaban los engranajes de su mente en esos momentos. Intentando discernir algo en aquel inusualmente callado y quieto rostro, en la postura de su cuerpo, en el lento batir de sus párpados, en cómo sus pulmones parecían apenas agitarse en ansiedad por la discusión frente a ellas dos. ¿Estaba alterada? ¿No lo estaba? ¿Por qué no empezaba a maldecir y chillar ante la situación como era tan propio de ella? ¿Por qué no se ponía roja y hacía estallar todo por los aires?...

¿Por qué le hablaba de tomar el té?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde entonces, todo fue a peor. Y es que _nunca_ pensaste que Draco Lucius Malfoy cambiaría tanto en el colegio. Sabías que iba a ser una mimada consentida, como siempre, pero… No que mostraría _tanta_ inquina, _tantísimo_ odio y repulsión por tu persona, o que montaría campañas en tu contra. ¡Y qué campañas! Jamás olvidaría cómo la miró en el andén del Expreso 93/4… con el resentimiento nublando sus ojos de hielo, de una forma que te heló la sangre en las venas, o cómo te apartó de sitio en el pasillo, respaldada por sus dos nuevos guardaespaldas –el _imbécil_ de Crabbe y el _inútil_ de Goyle–, o cómo inició una risotada contagiosa a tu costa una vez que la Selección en el Comedor ya había terminado, en mitad de su mesa, rodeada de compañeros de Casa. Estabas confundida. No entendías nada. Y en el fondo te dolía, no podías negarlo. Dentro de ti, en lo más profundo de tu pecho, Draco había sido la mejor amiga de tu infancia. Por eso, cuando la rubicunda reina de Slytherin –que se pasó por encima _a cualquier_ alumno mayor que ella desde el primer año con tal de hacerse con el control– comenzó con aquellas insoportables e irritantes campañas de desprestigio hacia ti –y que durarían AÑOS…– prometiste odiarla para toda la vida. Con toda tu alma. Con todo tu corazón. Pero sobre todo, con _todo_ tu orgullo.

Porque tú eras una leona. Todo lo opuesto a ella. Erais diferentes y ya no tomabais el té juntas.

-Vigila por dónde vas, Potty-Potty-Se burló Draco, ahora bastante más alta que ella, espigada y con el cabello de un larguísimo rubio platino. Mismo cabello que se apartó del hombro, con las manos más cuidadas y refinadas que Harry jamás había visto. La había empujado contra una de las paredes del pasillo, con grandes aires de grandeza y ahora la observaba como quien analiza un espécimen repugnante. Arrugaba la nariz exactamente como lo hacía su padre.

-No me toques las narices, Malfoy, si no quieres que te ventile de un solo golpe esas orejas de soplillo que tienes-Contraatacó Harry, recuperando su mochila con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos desde hacía seis años.

-Vaya, ¿así que ahora tienes sentido del humor Potter?-Rió la rubia alumna, carcajeándose con intención, seguida de sus secuaces, incluida la llorona de Pansy Parkinson, que la idolatraba y la seguía como si fuera su ídolo máximo en la vida-No sabía que las perdedoras como tú sabían cómo hacerlo. Digo, como parece que últimamente no eres capaz ni de sumar dos más dos en clase de Pociones… por no hablar de esa ridícula cicatriz en tu frente-Hirió Draco, refiriéndose a la cicatriz causada por un grave accidente del pasado, en el que Lord Voldemort casi… casi…-_Eres horrible_, Cara-rajada. Me repugnas.

Estabas acostumbrada a sus impertinencias. A sus bromas, a su tono tosco. A su cara de asco. _A todo_. Pero aquello era nuevo y, sobre todo, especialmente _gratuito_. Harry la miró por unos interminables segundos, apreciando cómo aquello parecía dilatar ligeramente las pupilas de su enemiga y sabiendo que ella sabía que aquello había estado de más. Completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. El retractarse. Lo sabes bien. Y también sabías que conforme pasaba el tiempo, los años, más agresiva contra ti parecía volverse. Como si quisiera desquitar algo _muy_ profundo en su pecho contra ti. Aunque aquello no era tu problema… No.

-¿Hubieses deseado que yo muriera, Draco?-Le preguntó directamente, sin miedo, tan solo con la verdad asomando en sus ojos y la realidad de lo que había dicho abocada en los labios.

Y lo viste. Cómo tragó saliva y se sintió incapaz de responder, rígida como un bloque de hielo y tensa como una cuerda. Te acercaste a ella, sintiendo los pelillos de tu coleta alta acariciarte la nuca de forma escalofriante, de una manera que te hacía sentir viva, la miraste más de cerca y, entonces, la empujaste a un lado con brusquedad, sin disfrutar nada de aquello, alejándote por el pasillo en dirección a DCAO con tus amigos. Dejándola atrás.

Dejándola atrás. A ella y a sus rencores.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los de séptimo habían organizado una fiesta. Una fiesta por todo lo alto… y clandestina. Y solo para mayores, para veteranos, es decir: _alumnado de séptimo_. Eso implicaba que te iba a tocar ponerte cualquier cosa de las tuyas encima –como la camisa de cuadros de Ron, que te iba tan pero que _tan_ enorme que parecías un saco de dormir gigante–, calzarte con cualquiera de tus converse favoritas, sacar de tu cofre escolar unas buenas cervezas muggles con alcohol y pasar por el larguísimo pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor –con _**TODOS**_ los Gryffindor– sin que Filch o su estúpida gata os pillara _in fraganti_. Y es que, hacía por lo menos dos semanas que lo sabías, sin embargo, la formalidad _no es_ lo tuyo.

_Bah… _murmuras, con muchas ganas de fiesta, de pasártelo bien antes de que todo terminara. A su lado, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Neville… parecían tan emocionados o más que ella, cuchicheando, incapaces de controlar las risitas nerviosas y excitadas, sus ganas de juerga y de pasarlo bien, como buenos Gryffindors que eran. Iban todos pegados a la pared, en columna. Unos pocos metros más y ya estarían frente al retrato del Señor de la Lanza de papel, con una mirada igual de divertida y pícara, como sabiendo todo aquello que estaba sucediendo tras sus paneles. Harry no podía creer su suerte, ¡habían llegado sanos y salvo! Y… ¡Ahora empezaba al fin la fiesta! _¡SÍ! _Coreó por dentro la morena leona, con las piernas desnudas y la camisa que le iba colosalmente enorme con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos.

_¡PISOTÓN! _Casi chillaron los alumnos y alumnas de séptimo, casi saltando sobre sus pies, para que el retrato pudiera dejarlos pasar, pues esa era la nueva contraseña para aquella fiesta que de seguro iba a ser genial. En cuanto este se hizo a un lado, todos y todas entraron a tropel.

_Guau… _susurraron todos, apreciando y saboreando sobre sus pieles el ambiente del lugar, que había sido decorado con miles de guirnaldas de luces de todas las casas para iluminar la oscura estancia, globos que dejaban ir purpurina por encima de sus cabezas, confeti, tiras que volaban por todos lados, música típica de taberna, cientos de alumnos saltando, cantando y bailando… ¡aquello era asombroso! ¡Era la mejor de las fiestas! Chillaste como loca y te adentraste dentro con las cervezas en alto, repartiéndolas entre tus colegas y comenzando a mover los pies sobre la pista de baile, atestada de gente sonriente y con las mejillas coloradísimas.

Te lo estabas pasando tan bien, las mejillas te dolían tanto por la risa, te quemaba tanto la piel del rostro por el calor de las cervezas de mantequilla y el whisky de fuego de los Slytherin, que cuando necesitaste ir corriendo al baño y no lo encontrabas, entre tantas puertas adyacentes al lugar de la fiesta, que cuando te encontraste a cierta rubia sujetando a una alumna contra la pared dentro de una de esas habitaciones, se te paró el corazón y dejaste de sonreír. No sabías lo que estaba pasando, pero pudiste registrar el tono agresivo de Draco Malfoy apuñalando los oídos de su prisionera, que se encogía llorosa bajo el puño que la aferraba de la camisa sin que sus lágrimas parecieran afectarla ni un ápice. Parecía enfadada. Te pareció que estaba colérica.

-¡Malfoy!-Exclamaste, acudiendo en pos de la pobre chica, que sollozaba sin control-¡Suéltala!-Le pediste, aferrándola del los antebrazos e intentando liberar a la muchacha de sus garras.

-Largo de aquí, lárgate de mi vista…-La amenazó ella, soltándola y deshaciéndose de las manos de la despeinada y enrojecida morena.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, eh?-Le increpaste, golpeándola con un dedo en el hombro, empujándola hacia atrás, mientras la chica salía corriendo de allí y dejaba la puerta a medio abrir-¡Malfoy!

Draco solo la miraba con la mirada congestionada. Enrojecida por el alcohol, pero también por algo que hizo que la respiración de la leona casi se le quedara atascado en los pulmones. _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres decirme y no me estás diciendo?_ Quisiste saber, inútilmente.

-Aquí te quedas, Draco…-Le susurró Harry, caminando de espaldas, mirándola extrañada por su mutismo y su expresión indescifrable.

Te giraste, pero lo que no sabías ni esperabas es que justo cuando ibas a llegar hasta la puerta abierta, tal y como la había dejado la chica, Malfoy te atrapara de la muñeca y te estampara de un solo movimiento contra la superficie de esta, que se cerró con un golpe sordo bajo tu peso. Chillaste, sorprendida, pero apenas te dio tiempo de dejar escapar tu sorpresa ni tu quejido de dolor, cuando la rubia serpiente tapó tus labios con los suyos. Con pasión, con fuerza, con una pasión que podrías haber comparado con la fuerza de un fuego arrasando con todo.

_Ahhh… Malfoy…_ gemiste por dentro, sin poder controlarlo, con los ojos como platos y el calor golpeteando en sus venas, casi al ritmo de la música que llegaba del exterior.

Draco dejó de aferrar sus muñecas contra la puerta y comenzó a pasarlas por su cintura. Con la reverencia de una sierva ante su diosa, apreciando las curvas de las caderas y la suave carne de tu estómago, pasando a acariciar con fruición y desespero sus costillas y después... sus pechos. Harry volvió a gemir, todavía estupefacta y sin poder hacer otra cosa más que resollar en busca de aire. Y _casi_ no lo notó… pero cuando una de aquellas traviesas manos se coló por debajo del borde largo de la camisa, hasta llegar a sus braguitas, como con intención de acariciarla mucho más íntimamente o bien de quitárselas, esta finalmente reaccionó y despertó de su ensueño.

Te quemaban las mejillas, las tenías al rojo vivo.

-Malfoy… espera, espera, espera…-Quisiste detenerla cuando parasteis a respirar y sintiendo sus labios bajando ahora por tu cuello, sudoroso por el calor de la pista de baile-¡Malfoy, vale!-Le exigiste, apartándola de ti con un golpe en el pecho-¿Qué haces?-Preguntaste sin aliento y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Quieres _follar_ o no?-Le preguntó a bocajarro la rubia adolescente, observándola a través de aquellos larguísimos mechones de pelo rubio, ahora oscurecidos por las luces tenues del lugar.

_TU-TUM… TU-TUM…_

-¿P-P-Perdón?-Se atragantó la morena, sintiendo todavía una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pechos y otra mano sobre su monte de Venus, como si se rehusara a abandonar su cuerpo. La había apartado, pero esta se había mantenido muy cerca de ella, atravesándola con aquel par de orbes plateadas.

-Quiero follar contigo, Potter-Volvió a soltarle a bocajarro, con el tono más áspero que jamás la había visto emplear-¿Qué? ¿No te apetece?-Le preguntó irradiando altanería.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó ella, parpadeando cien veces más y atragantándose con las palabras, muda por las que su enemiga había dejado caer sobre ella.

-Todos estos años…-Se carcajeó a medias, medio bufó, juntando momentáneamente su frente con la suya y susurrándole palabras sobre los labios-Fingiendo odiarte… fingiendo que no me… fijaba en ti. En tu forma de hablar, de… mirar-Balbuceó, algo mareada por lo que ella tenía por seguro que eran _muchos_ vasos de _Fire Whisk_-De… caminar-Susurró, a media voz, ignorando las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa y la estupefacción de Harry-Te miraba todo el tiempo, Potter, pensando en cómo… sería besarte y… tocarte…

Malfoy acercó de nuevo sus labios con la intención de besarla. Y Harry se dejó besar. Casi.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?-Le preguntó, desviando su rostro por pocos milímetros-¿No me odiabas, acaso?-Preguntó, asfixiándose, casi son voz, con los sentidos igualmente nublados por el momento. Aquellas manos… aquellas manos, tan cerca de… de…

Te estaba volviendo loca. Aunque tenías miedo. Era la primera vez que te besaba una mujer.

-Tenía que odiarte-Susurró, soltando una carcajada muy bajita, medio bufido, medio sollozo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaste, también muy bajito, mirándola de nuevo.

-Porque eres el enemigo-Balbuceó casi a punto de volver a besarla, famélica, mordisqueándole los labios con los dientes. Amasando la carne entre sus labios.

-Tú escogiste serlo-Contradijo la morena, pasándole las manos por los hombros y el cuello, en un intento por estabilizarlas y comprenderla un poco mejor, con el corazón desaforado.

-Ts, ts…-Chistó Draco, apartándose de ella y levantándose la manga apretada de su vestido de altísima costura, que seguramente debía de haber valido cientos de galeones-Qué ciega estás, Potty…-Se burló.

_AH…_ Te llevaste las manos a la boca al instante, sollozando, entre estupefacta y horrorizada. La Marca Tenebrosa. Vívida, despierta, terriblemente oscura y en movimiento sobre la mancillada piel blanca de la bruja de tan solo diecisiete años. Marcada. La habían marcado como a ganado y ya no podía escapar de ello.

Era una Mortífaga. Y aquello no lo esperabas. Te espantó, te horrorizó, pero sobre todo casi se te cae el alma al suelo al pensar en el triste destino en el que ambas estaban atrapadas.

-¡QUÉ… HAS HECHO!-Chillaste, fuera de ti misma, presa del pánico, mirándola frente a frente a la cara, buscando una explicación-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!-Repetiste, aferrándola de los brazos con fuerza, incrédula.

-Ahora sí que ya nunca más volveremos a tomar el té-Rió la rubia Stlyherin, para sorpresa de la Gryffindo-Qué pena, Potter…-Se lamentó después, casi con pereza, mirándola con calma.

-¿E… estás LOCA?-Le espetaste en toda la cara, incrédula, con la sangre bombeándote con toda su fuerza en los oídos, todavía aferrándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué pensabas que pasaría, eh?-Se revolvió Draco, aferrándola a su vez del cuello, aunque sin apretar con sus dedos, tan solo enfrentándola ella también, tal y como siempre hacían-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ CREES QUE PASARÍA, _HARRY_?

-INTENTARON MATARME-Te escandalizaste, sin echarte atrás ante el duelo de miradas al que la sometía la chica-¿ACASO NO LO RECUERDAS?-Dijiste, apuntándote a ti misma, hacia la rara y famosa cicatriz de trueno que tenías a un lado de la frente-Estás… _loca_…-Susurraste.

-¿Qué crees que iba a pasar…?-Repitió ella, sin atender a sus palabras-Mi familia _entera_ está al servicio del Lord. Era eso o abocar a mi familia entera a la muerte. Estoy _atrapada_, como _tú_… y la profecía que pesa sobre tu cabeza como un péndulo de la muerte esperando a rebanarte la carne de la nuca. Estamos juntas en esto, _Potter_…-Murmuró, besándola con fuerza.

Y te dejaste besar, esta vez correspondiendo a su empuje, a su fervor, a su fuego, al ansia que te demostraba a través de sus labios, de sus manos pecaminosas, de su cuerpo. Gemiste, fuiste empujada contra la puerta cerrada y dejaste que te recorriera con las manos, como si tratara y tratara una y otra vez de memorizar un mapa, como si intentara encontrar el pozo de agua que debía calmar su sed. Y la tuya, también. Porque tú también querías memorizarla, aunque no es que supieras lo que estabas haciendo. Entonces Malfoy metió la mano bajo tu ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba uno de tus pechos y te besaba en los labios.

Frotó, acarició y volvió a frotar con la yema de su dedo aquel punto sensible en tu anatomía. Y te creíste morir, hasta que finalmente lo hiciste, cuando todo tu cuerpo se tensó y comenzaste a jadear con más fuerza. Malfoy te besaba, te besaba y te seguía besando. Te bebía entera y lo hacía muy pegada a ti, tanto que parecíais una. Y te parecía imposible estar haciendo esto con ella, pero lo estabas haciendo. Estabas _follando_ con tu enemiga. Te deseaba; la deseabas. Ella quería follar contigo; tú con ella. Aunque todavía no entendías el peso de hacerlo. Ni el tipo de consecuencias que algo así acarrearía. Ni qué estaba pasando realmente allí, de repente, en un cuarto a oscuras, escasamente iluminado.

_¡Ah-nnhhh-AH!_ Gemiste, en su oído, con mucho, mucho calor. Llegando, por primera vez en tu vida. Por primera vez CON ELLA.

Entonces todo terminó, la miraste a los ojos y ella salió de allí a toda prisa, dejándote confusa y al mismo tiempo desorientada, huyendo de la situación. Huyendo de ti. Dejándote a solas con el corazón de punta y un sentimiento extraño y pesado en el pecho.

Te palpitaba el cuerpo y el alma.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin decidiste dar el paso. Hasta que decidiste romper con las barreras que os habían separado desde que erais niñas. Pero ahí estabas. Casi a las puertas de la guerra más cruenta e inminente de la historia mágica contemporánea de Europa. Intentando no salir corriendo. Porque lo sabías. Bueno, en realidad no. Realmente no tenías ni idea de qué iba a hacer Malfoy en cuanto te abriera las puertas de su casa. Sabía que era una locura, eso sí era algo que sabías seguro. Lo que no sabías es si Malfoy te daría de morros con la puerta o si… _bueno_. Si te daría con otra cosa en los morros. Porque no había dejado de pensar en ello ni un solo segundo.

Te armaste de paciencia y te apareciste en una de las puertas secretas que daban a la cocina. Y de ahí te las ingeniaste para pasearte por toda la casa bajo tu capa invisible. Te conocías cómo la palma de tu mano aquella enorme, colosal, lujosa y extravagante mansión -¿acaso no habías pasado incontables horas jugando con _la princesa del hogar_ cuando eras pequeña?-, así que no te fue muy difícil llegar hasta tu destino: el cuarto de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sorteaste a los elfos domésticos, a los mayordomos y a las amas de llaves, giraste como toda una experta en una de las esquinas del pasillo principal antes de que Lucius Malfoy te viera, te escondiste con éxito de Narcissa cuando salió por sorpresa de su dormitorio de camino a la sala norte de la mansión, te pusiste tras una de aquellas esculturas griegas de las escaleras cuando uno de los retratos de la pared amenazó con despertar de su ensueño, alertando a los demás de tu presencia… Pero al fin llegaste. Casi sin aliento, _pero_ _llegaste_.

Te pusiste nerviosa, temiendo que aquello supusiera tu muerte inminente, que Draco mandara a sus lacayos de la muerte a que te dieran matarile y acabaras más muerta que muerta, pero la cobardía no era lo tuyo, así que lo mandaste todo al infierno y la terminaste de cagar del todo. Diste el siguiente paso y abriste la puerta de la habitación, te quitaste la capucha de la capa de invisibilidad de papá, la dejaste caer a tus pies y carraspeaste para que advirtiera tu presencia.

_Cof cof…_

-¿Té, Potter…?-Le preguntó, dejando caer el gurruño de telas que sujetaba con una mano, para dejarlas a ambas prácticamente en penumbras.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la morena, atolondrada, sintiéndose atravesada por aquellos ojos invernales y perdiendo momentáneamente el habla.

-Eres el ser más inconsciente y absurdo que he tenido el placer de conocer en toda mi vida-Se burló, encarándola y cruzándose de brazos-Y ya es decir, si tenemos en cuenta el escasísimo y casi nulo intelecto de Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Acaso quieres que te maten, _Cara-rajada_?-Quiso saber la rubia, ataviada de negro con un jersey de cuello de cisne que atenuaba todavía más el tono de su piel.

-¿No llamarás a nadie, verdad? No serías capaz…-La tentaste, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

-Siéntate Potter-La instó, pasando por su lado, sin apenas rozarla y sentándose en uno de esos sillones mullidos y forrados en terciopelo que tanto repelús le causaban a Harry de pequeña-¿Y bien…? Tienes tres segundos para explicarte, antes de que dé la alarma.

-… ¿te dolió?-Preguntaste, fijando la mirada en su antebrazo, ahora tapado por la manga de su jersey-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Quizá podría haberte ayudado, quizá podríamos… haberle pedido ayuda a Dumbledore. Quizá… podríamos… haber hecho algo. El ED podría…

-Eso era _imposible_, ni siquiera me planteé la idea de acudir al viejo para pedir ayuda-Te dijo al instante, cortando tus palabras-Ya estaba muy metida. De hecho, lo estoy. Por lo cual no soy ni remotamente capaz de comprender qué diantres haces aquí. Te despellejarán viva si te ven, no sé si eres realmente consciente de ello. Y no-Continuó, cortante-Tu patético ejército tampoco podría haberme ayudado.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntaste de nuevo, levantándote de golpe y desafiándola con una mirada dolida en los ojos-¿_Por qué_ no acudiste a mí? Podrías haberlo hecho, te habría ayudado aun cuando me tratabas como a una mierda. ¡Todavía puedo ayudarte!

-¡No puedes ayudarme!-Exclamó, poniéndose ella también de pie y acercándose a su cuerpo-¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Es que no te entra en esa almendra que tienes por cabeza? ¡Estamos en bandos opuestos, _**no**_ hay escapatoria! ¡No puedes ayudarme!

-¡Sí, sí que puedo! ¡Todavía puedo!-Contraatacaste, siseando en voz alta con el mismo tono de agresividad que esta-¡Todavía puedo!-Repetiste, cabezota e impertinente, sin que te importara ni un poquito que ahora estuvierais prácticamente nariz con nariz.

-Vas a volverme loca Potter, me vas a lanzar a la horca con tan solo chasquear los dedos-Siseó Draco, agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola al calor frío y desvaído de su cuerpo.

-Tú también… estamos atrapadas y juntas en esto, Draco-Susurraste, bebiendo de su aliento y recordando aquella noche extraña y confusa.

-Te odio-Escuchaste decir a tu enemiga de la infancia, antes de que te besara de nuevo, casi en frenesí, cargando con ella hasta la mesita de té junto a los sillones y dejándola sentada sobre la superficie de la misma-Te odio, te odio, te odio.

-No sabes bien lo mal que mientes, orejas de soplillo, serpiente…-Contestaste tú, besándola de vuelta y agarrando una guinda roja de un trozo de pastel que descansaba a un lado, encima de la bandeja de plata, entre la tetera y las cucharillas de postre.

-_Potter_…-Balbuceó, pasando sus manos por tus muslos y admirando cómo te llevabas la guinda del pastel a la boca.

_Calla de una vez y déjame ayudarte._

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. Le he puesto mucho mimo. Espero que comentéis y me dejéis conocer vuestras impresiones, por favor. Y que si os ha gustado, sigáis este ciclo de one-shots que tengo pensado y que lo compartáis con otras maravillosas personas que lo puedan disfrutar.**

**Me ha gustado mucho jugar con ciertos elementos, como la voz narrativa y los nombres de la pareja en cuestión, desafiando el hecho de asociar X nombre u X apellido con un género. Del mismo modo, he disfrutado mucho describiendo la forma de pensar y actuar de ambos. Y no digamos ya el girar toda la trama en base al: ¿quieres tomar el té, Potter? Que no es más que una forma de Draco de expresar su hastío y su vacío interior, ante la situación en la que está tan profundamente metida, debido a las ideas políticas de su familia.**

**Gracias.**

**Ladyyuukiblack.**


End file.
